The present exemplary embodiments pertain to controlling warpage during bond and assembly of semiconductor chip packages, particularly chip scale packages.
Semiconductor chips may be attached (or joined) to a semiconductor chip package for signal distribution, power distribution and other functions. The attaching of the semiconductor chip to the semiconductor chip package is done in a bond and assembly process.
The attached semiconductor chip and semiconductor chip package may then be joined to a larger substrate in a further bond and assembly process.
Warpage control during the bond and assembly processes is a major issue with semiconductor chip packages.